medievalhogwartsroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorting:Isabelle d'Athenous
}} JayeMalik' 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets 8. Give a '''detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Isabelle d'Athenous was born to Diana and Joshua d'Athenous on a warm June 1st. She was born into a wealthy and magical family, where everybody was expected to have magical abilities, but had to be hidden from the muggle world. Isabelle had an older twin brother, Jonathan d'Athenous. As an infant, she was very quiet and calm, unlike her loud brother, Jonathan. She was never a needy baby, and was happy with just being loved. Once she reached the age of two years old, she began getting louder and more needy. She cried and fussed a lot, only calming down when her father held her. For that, she was known as her father's princess. She was never ashamed, really. Considering she was just two, it didn't truly matter. At the age of six, Isabelle began being home-schooled by her aunt, Amelia Brix. When Isabelle hit the age of eight, her father was called into war. Where? Her parents never told her or any of her other six siblings. They were seven children in total. Damianos, the oldest and second year Gryffindor, Gemma, a first year Slytherin, Jacqueline, her 10 year old older sister, Ericson, her nine year old older brother, and Jonathan, her twin. When Ericson began Hogwarts (Isabelle was ten), her mother received a visit and was told that Joshua had been killed by unknown people. The only thing known was that he was brutally beaten until death. Isabelle slowly slipped into depression. She was her daddy's little girl and he had been killed. It was horrible. Gladly, she still had Jonathan with her. He helped her through it, as well as her aunt, uncle, mother, and siblings. A year later, she received her Hogwarts acceptance letter, just like her twin brother. Both were ecstatic, but Isabelle was more than anything, considering she'd have a chance at increasing her magical abilities which had started to show when she was seven, as she made a window explode due to her anger. Isabelle and Jonathan soon made it to Hogwarts, where the sorting hat placed her in the house of ____________. There, she has been for the past six years and has been able to mature and enforce her magical powers. She has many new friends and finally overcame her depression long ago. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Isabelle likes standing out. She's very blunt and somewhat sarcastic. Sometimes she doesn't even try. It comes naturally. She likes proving people wrong, as well. Its not very wise arguing with her, as she'll make you think you're wrong even when you're right. She believes she isn't someone to be reckoned with. Isabelle isn't a rule breaker, though. She can be a softy when needed and has very good advice. She's a loyal friend and she likes proving girls can do just what guys can do. She's just not successful enough... Because of that, she could seem less feminine and a little weird than everyone else. To her twin, she's unique and he still loves her. To her, that's all that matter. Her brother. Belle, as she prefers to be called, loves making the best out of everything. When angry, Belle is cold and distant towards everyone - even is you aren't the cause. Adventures have always been a thirst to her and she knows that once she graduates, she will make adventures of her own. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! Her model is Emilie de Ravin. 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. Isabelle's normal. 12. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. This is my first character... 13. What time zone are you? Atlantic Standard Time ---- *Her mother was 'called' - how so? *How could her father have been killed by bombings in 1060? Category:Sorted